The Runaway Shaman
by OtakuNekoGirl
Summary: What would happen if Hana runs away with Hao. Yoh and Anna's life changes. A terrible thing happens to Hana. Read and find out! Chapter 15 is up!
1. Chapter 1: In the Beginning

**The Prodigal Shaman**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King and if I did I would be in it and be with Hao! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !0o

**Chapter 1: In the Beginning.**

Hana Asakura, son of Yoh and now Anna Asakura. It was a beautiful summer day in the Asakura residence.

Hana: Hey! Mom dad mom dad mom dad….

Anna: What is it Hana?

Yoh stops eating and listens.

Hana: Can I go outside and play?

Yoh: Sure you…

BONK

Anna stares menacingly at Yoh.

Anna: Have you done your chores and finished your training?

Hana:But mom those aren't chores or training! You can't expect your precious only son to go through that torture! I can't do 500 push ups or 50 sit ups!You don't expect me to do these things every single day of my life!I WANNA TAKE A BREAK AND REST!

Yoh's flashback:

Yoh: sneak sneak eheheh I'm sure Anna won't catch me this time. opens door

Anna: And where do you think you're going! Trying to sneak away from training ei? That's it. This means double for your training time. This time I won't let you only do 200 sit ups, you'll have to do 400 instead! And 100 miles . If you do this again I'm gonna cut back on your cheeseburgers!

Yoh shrugs.

End of flashback.

Yoh: Anna I think you're being too harsh. Cut the kid some slack. I me…

Anna gets a fan out of nowhere (00 oooooo… mysterious like.) and smacks Yoh's face with it.

Anna: Urusai! Now, Hana, look. We have to train you to become strong. What if somebody might suddenly attack you. You are the son of the Shaman King. I expect you not to be a weakling like your father once was. This is all for your own good. Right Yoh?

Yoh: (daydreaming about oranges.)……

Anna: YOH!(hits his head with a metal fan)

Yoh: Itai! Nani? Huh?

Anna: Right YOH!

Yoh: Oh yeah sure sure.

Anna: Now Hana go do your chores.

Hana: But I already washed the dishes, cleaned my room and Amidamaru's grave, cooked breakfast for uncle Hao….

Anna: I never told you to cook for your uncle? (Raises an eyebrow) Why that no good, vile, evil,…

Yoh: Okay dear we get the point. Anyway just continue your training okay Hana.

Hana: Demo…Demo…

Anna: No buts just go with your training schedule or do want me to double it?

Hana:(shrugs to the backyard) Yes mom.

A shadow in one of the trees watches the boy. A smile spreads across this stranger's face. Who could this be.

Find out in the next chapter.

Please Review! I'll continue it even though if nobody wants but if they do like it, it's there!


	2. Chapter 2: Hana and Hao

**Author's notes: Errr sorry about the first chapter the title seems wrong it was suppose to be called The Prodigal Shaman at first but I changed it sowi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything in This fanfic except the idea.**

**Hao: Yeah and if she did own it she would've let me rule the world.**

**Me: No I won't**

**Hao: shrug uhhhhhhhhhh**

**Me: Just kidding.**

**Hao: YAY!**

**Chapter 2: Hao and Hana**

"Hey Hana," says a voice.

Hana turns around smiles and says, "Hi uncle Hao!"

"I see your training that's good", says Hao smiling in his usual way.

"Good! It isn't good, Hana says looking at his uncle very surprised.

"Hmmmm…Yes you're right. It isn't good." Hao says after jumping off the tree.

"I wouldn't call this training I would call it torture! Like army boot camp!" Hana says angrily.

"Torture I wouldn't call this torture. This isn't even hardly what I would call training. This won't get you so strong." Hao said.

"I'm just sick and tired of my parents bossing me around all the time! It's like I'm not their son. It's like I'm their maidservant or something! They expect so much out of me! I just want to be treated at least for once to be an ordinary kid. Have fun and spend time with their family! And my mom always calls me weak! Well I'm just a kid. I can't boost my strength up that fast!" Hana says angrily while tears of fury are streaming down his cheeks.

"Hush. Don't cry Hana." Hao says in a comforting manner.

Hana wipes away his tears and looks at his uncle.

"There, stop crying. You know, what if we show your parents that you aren't weak at all." Hao said in a cheerful way.

Hana continues to listen to his uncle.

"Why don't you come and train with me? I promise you it will make you stronger in a faster way but I can't assure you that it won't be hard. You have to have complete trust in me and have complete focus." Hao said.

"Really?" Hana asks his uncle.

"Yup!" Hao says smiling.

Hana doesn't want to leave his parents cause they'll worry.

"Can't decide yet huh? Ok, I'll give you till midnight to think about it. That'll also give you a chance to spend time with your parents if you decide to go." Hao says.

Well till next time I wanna end this chapter here cause I wanna! Ok. Please review! Errr. Did you guys think that Hana and Hao were a bit OOC. Errrrr. Eheh. AAAAHHH so much mosquitoes. slap slap slap.


	3. Chapter 3: The Argument

**Chapter 3: The Argument**

**Author's Notes: Teehee updating errr…Well can't update so fast cause my brother won't let me use the internet ahahahahahahah.. Anyway thanks for reviewing.! Errr well I don't really know how Hana's character is suppose to act. I'm just sure that that's his name and so on and so forth. On with the fic! Enjoy!**

"Dia ne!"( I don't really know how to spell it sorry.) hao says and disappears into the hot summer sky. (Ok so let's just say he jumped on a tree and then to the nearest roof and down to the street.)

Hana thinks, "_Oka-san and Otou-san(and again spell check anybody?) will be very worried if I go… What am I saying! After all that I went through!_"

So he continues with his training bearing in mind that it would be over soon. So let's skip on to the rest of the day like say dinner.

"Mom! Dad! Tadaima!" Hana said looking very tired.

"Did you get the groceries?" Anna said in the usual way

"Hai!" Hana said quickly

"Good now go help your father with dinner." Anna said

"Do I have to? I just ran 25 miles! Can I rest for a bit." Hana said

"Fine." Anna said

Hana joyfully ran to the living room and sat down. He was about to turn on the T.V. when…

"Ok rest time is over! Now go help your dad with dinner." Anna said in a demanding way.

Hana shrugs and makes his way towards the kitchen.

"Konbawa oto-san" Hana says opening the door to the kitchen where his father was. But something was wrong. There was no usual reply from his father. He moved to his dad and found him just staring there and there was a horrible smell coming from the boiling pot that was supposedly dinner.

Hana moved slowly to the pot. He took a pair of chopsticks and used them to slowly lift the top of the lid. When he lifted the lid of the pot, a burst of black smoke came up and the smell grew stronger and Hana fell over because of the stench. Hearing this, Anna quickly rushed into the kitchen with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Seriously, can't I leave you two in here to cook our food for 1 minute without something to go wrong!" Anna said frustrated as she opened the door.

Anna carries Hana out the kitchen. Then drags Yoh out. The father and son are coughing.

"Yoh ! Don't tell me you fell asleep while the food was cooking? Hana why didn't you call me!"

Yoh and Hana stop coughing and look up at Anna with waterfall tears coming down their dirty faces.

"Well Anna I couldn't sleep last night because…" Yoh starts to explain when Anna cuts in

"Yes you couldn't sleep last night because you were hungry. Well If you came home a lot faster and didn't slack off in the middle of your training schedule you could've had more food." Anna said annoyingly while opening the window of the kitchen to let the remaining smoke trapped inside to go out. Then she turns around to face her son and asks" So what's your excuse Hana?"

Hana looks down

"Ok fine, but I expect you two to make a better meal than yesterday ok!" Anna says turning away from her son

Hana starts to cry.

"Mom why do you have to be so demanding all the time! Can't we even just have one happy normal family like meal? Can't we have one time when we could satisfy you by cooking once because every time we cook we put our best efforts into it! Can't you just appreciate that hard work besides the taste of the food? Why do you always have to be so hard on me and oto-san all the time? Why can't we have even just a single time where we can be happy just enjoying each other's company?" Hana says with tears of anger streaming down his cheeks.

This hits Yoh and Anna really hard.

Anna looks down then slaps Hana on the cheek with her left hand.

Hana's eyes turn into pained ones and looks at his mother with more tears coming down his cheeks.

Anna looks up but with tears streaming down her cheeks. (Anna is crying!)

"Don't you understand this is for your own good Hana!" Anna said while grabbing her child's shoulders.

"We are a family of shamans! More specifically we are the family of the current shaman king! We've told you many times the danger of being weak. Even though if you were a kid other people would have no mercy on you especially because as I said you are the son or the current shaman king and we wouldn't want to loose or have something bad happen to you! We only do this because we care a lot!" Anna said with so much pain in her eyes

"Calm down Anna" Yoh said in a soft gentle and comforting way

"Hana as your mom said we only do this because we care about you." Yoh says softly while trying to remember all the hardships he had to encounter before to become shaman king.

Hana turns away from his dad's comforting gaze

Yoh takes Anna's hands off his son and puts one of his on Hana's shoulder and smiles the carefree Asakura trademark smile.

"How could you understand what I'm going through! You both were happy and had friends! You would laugh and have fun! As for me all I have for friends are the spirits who lurk around! And all I can talk to are you guys. I would like to befriend normal kids too… People would always make fun of me…" Hana said with more tears coming down his face.

Yoh's smile faded away

"Look Hana we do know how you feel…" Yoh said now remembering more of his past.

Watch Out for the next Chapter: The Flashback

Eheheheheheeheheh. This was a long chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Flashback

**Chapter 4: The Flashback**

Yoh's Flashback:

A 8 yr. old Yoh is standing in the middle of the street talking to someone nobody else could see.

"Hey there my names Yoh and I'm a shaman." Yoh smiled as he introduced himself to a crying ghost girl about his age.

The girl rubs her tears away and looks at Yoh.

"Why were you crying?" Yoh said with a curious look on his face.

"Because I can't find my okaa-san" There was a fire and and I dunno what happened next! I miss my mommy!" the girl replies about to cry again

"Hey you know what." Yoh said with a big grin on his face.

The girl who was sobbing looked at Yoh again.

"Why don't I help you find your mommy." Yoh said with a big grin still on his face.

"Really? Thank you!" The girl said now with a big grin on her face too.

"Come with me." Yoh said taking the girl to his house.

They went into Yoh's house.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Ojii-san! Obaa-san!" Yoh screamed and it rang through out the whole house

Keiko, Yohmei, and Kino ran to Yoh

Yohmei asks, "What is it Yoh? Is there an evil spirit?"

Yoh replies, "Well no actually there's a…."

Kino cuts in, "Is there a vengeful spirit about to destroy mankind?"

Yoh replies, "no it's because…"

Then Keiko cuts in, "Did my little boy get injured? Did you hurt your…."

Yoh cuts in, "NO! Will you please listen to me!"

Keiko replies, "Ok son, What is it?

"Well it's…Hey where's otou-san?" Yoh said looking from left to right for his dad

"Over here son." Mikihisa said standing from the roof.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Yoh screamed surprised by his father's entry.

Everyone remains silent.

"Ok…So as I was saying…" But Yoh's dad cut in

"Thatyoufoundalostsoulandwantedtohelpherfindhermomsothattheycanbothcrossoverandbehappyforeverandever? Was that correct?" Mikihisa said really fast in one breath but they understood it anyway.

"Errrr… ya…Sure dad. So as dad said very fast I wanna help her." Yoh said pointing to the girl

Keiko smiles and bends down then asks, "Hello my dear, what's your name?"

She replies softly as if she were whispering, "Ayumi, my name is Ayumi"

"Ok Ayumi let's go out back now" Keiko smiled gently taking the spirit's hand and goes with her out to the courtyard as everyone else follows behind and as for Mikihisa he walks upside down and sits on the roof.

So Kino takes out her beads and starts

(chanting)

Keiko's body gets possessed by Ayumi's mother and Yoh's body gets possessed by Ayumi's so they've finally found each other so they leave Keiko's and Yoh's body and crossover and as they lift to the sky they both say thank you to them.

"We did well right okaa-san?" Yoh asked smiling at his mother

"Yes you did well Yoh" Keiko said smilling back at her son

The next day

Yoh sits by the river looking at he beauty of the sunset.

A bunch of kids were walking by talking and then they saw Yoh

Yoh notices them and greets "Hey guys wanna watch the sunset with me it's really nice!" Yoh said with a smile on his face

A boy who was kinda bigger than Yoh said "Hey guys look it's the freak who talks to ghosts. Well ghosts don't exist!"

A girl says "My parents told me that his family is weird. They told me they were devils or something."

Another boy says "Hey maybe we shouldn't stay with him he might cast a curse on us or something."

The first boy says "Hey kid you don't belong here. You should go away and besides this was our spot." The boys from that group close in on Yoh

Later that night

"Dear, Yoh hasn't come home yet. It's getting really late I'm starting to worry." Keiko says to Mikihisa

"Ok, otou-san do you think you could…" Mikihisa was about to say to Yohmei

"I already sent my spirits they found him just down the street" Yohmei said depressingly

"Yoh!" Keiko said as she ran out the door

She came back 5 mins. Later carrying a bruised unconscious Yoh is her arms. She set him down on his bed and treated his wounds.

End Of Flashback

"And so that was basically what it was like before" Yoh said looking very sad

"But still! At least you had grandma, grandpa, great grandma and great grandpa by you and not pressuring you at all! They had your back! They supported you all through out!" Hana said still not convinced by his father's story

"That's it Hana! If you don't want to understand why, go up to your room now!" Anna said already pissed

"Now Anna it's ok. Hana pls. try to understand how we feel about this too Yoh said holding Hana's wrist.

"That's it! I've had it with both of you! You don't really understand me and you never will cause you got your stupid selves to care about! I've had enough of your stories! I've had enough of my life!" Hana said taking back his wrist

Hana just ran upstairs to his room and slam the door shut.

**Ok I'll stop it here. Sorry I only updated now. Thank you to those who reviewed. Sakurayumi and animeangel830. Thanks for reviewing **

**Review Replies:**

**To Sakurayumi: He would be about 6-8 yrs. old. I'm just basing Hana's age on his original age in the comic Funbari no Uta. Thankyou for the corrections.**

**To animeangel830: Thanks a lot for reviewing I'm glad you liked the story. And I'm sorry about ooc-ness but I'm trying to make it as close to the way the character acts as possible.**


	5. Hana Runs Away!

**Chapter 5: Hana Runs Away**

Hana lays down on his bed in deep thought if what he was about to do was wrong. He stands up and stands in front of his mirror. He tries to recall all the moments from today. It would be his last memories of his mother and father.

"Maybe I should leave a note for them. No. Okaa-san would have probably read my thoughts a while ago and Otou-san would've felt uncle Hao's come by. Oh well, I better start packing." Hana said quietly

Hana browsed through his stuff. He picked carefully. He chose a family photo. It wasn't so big in fact it could was roughly the size of Hana's hand. He stared at it. His dad was being scolded by his mom for being havinmg bad posture because it was a family photo. Anna had sown them both special outfits. (I can't explain them cause well I suck at this.) They were all so happy that day.

Hana started to cry and thought but a voice came from behind him.

"Hana don't cry it's all right. We'll also be happy I assure you that." said Hao smiling at his little nephew

Hao was sitting by Hana's window which was open.

Hana looked up at the clock it was 12 o'clock.

"So, are you ready to go?" Hao asked

"Ya." Hana said glumly looking down on the picture

He grabbed his bag and headed towards the door

"Uhhhh… Hana… Where are you going?" Hao said raising an eyebrow

"Out the door of course." Hana said

"Err… Hana we're taking Spirit of Fire." Hao sai din a 0o kinda way

"But I thought we were going in your car." Hana said in a confused way

"Ok… Hana, 3 reasons. 1 I don't have a driver's license. Ok I took the driving test out of curiosity but that annoying instructor ticked me off and I bombed the building. 2 I do not like things made by lowly humans and besides cars pollute the planet. 3 I only have Spirit of Fire and It's much faster to travel by spirit control." Hao said

" O ok that's cool." Hana said in a 00 way

So Hao jumped out of the window onto SOF

"Err… Uncle Hao… SOF won't burn my butt when I sit on it right?" Hana asked while staring at the gigantic spirit. Oh yeah sure… His told him it was big but he didn't imagine it to be that large!

Hana thinks about it. A thought bubble comes up. It shows him sitting on SOF and then his but flames up and he runs around screaming FIRE! FIRE! And he jumps down from SOF into a lake. (ooooo 00 skydiving while on fire.) Hana snaps out of his thought bubble.

Hao looks at Hana "Don't worry that won't happen to you. Unless if SOF really gets angry with you. He only burns what I tell him to burn. I hope that obedience training paid off. I paid a lot for that." Hao said eyeing the Spirit of Fire who remained in its position but strangely had a sweat drop on it.

(eheheheh I just wanted to insert something not so serious cause I did put this under humor and I just wanted some in but I dunno if this was funny. Was it?)

So they go off and Hana is just at peace. He went to sleep. Hao put his mantle aroundHana so that he wouldn't get sick. They finally reached camp. Hao gathered some wood and made a fire. Fire, Hao was always so comfortable beside a fire. The night went on smoothly soon it was going to get interesting.

Back at the Funbari Onsen

"So he left already?" Yoh asked Anna as he was going to Hana's room

"He left 10 minutes ago with Hao." Anna said looking out Anna's window

"To think that they could've at least gone away a little more quiet I was trying to rest." Anna said

"Ehehehehe well I didn't get any sleep either." Yoh looks sad now ,"Do you think we did the right thing to let him go?"

"Well Tamao saw it in a vision so it must be his destiny to go. We can't really do much even though if you are the shamanking." Anna said glumly

"But you do know how Hao is right? Don't you remember?" Yoh looking at Anna now

"I do remember how that psycho is. Don't worry Yoh Hana is your son he'll make the right choices soon enough. Besides he's as stubborn as you" Anna said to Yoh with in a happier way so that he would feel a bit better

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot how to act properly under this stress and being shaman king. Anyway I guess we'll have to fix Hana's room so that when he comes back it will be a lot nicer." Yoh said smiling but you can still see some guilt on his face.

**Review Replies**

**animeangel830: well I sorta have 5 chapters of it only and they are in Spanish so I can sorta understand very very few words. -- Well here you finally see it how Hana ran away with Hao! Tadaa! **

**Author's notes:**

**Well please review and also read my other fics! AUGH! Finally I got to this part! It just kept on extending the chapters that is. This was err.. shorter than usual.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unhappy Happy Birthday

**Author's note: I almost had this finished but my computer broke down and lost all my files. Thankfully this chapter I still remember it very well. I'm sorry it took so long to update. This chapter was a dedication to Yoh and Hao's birthday.**

**Chapter 6: An Unhappy Happy Birthday**

Morning at Funbari Onsen. The house was very quiet. There was silence at the breakfast table. Yoh was now frustrated about the loss of his son. Anna was able to accept this now. But the longer Yoh thought about it the more frustrated it got. At first it was fine but he was wondering if he did the right thing. His conscience kept on nudging him. He didn't even get enough sleep last night.

"That's it I can't take it anymore! I can't believe that I entrusted my son to my megalomaniac evil twin brother!" Yoh said as he slammed his rice bowl down and spilling some of the contents of his soup bowl

"Yoh, you have to clean that up and after that finish your food and go train. I want you to run 500 laps today." Anna said calmly

"Anna how can you be so calm! We don't know what will happen to Hana!" Yoh said loudly

"Look Yoh it was you who said it will be all ok. And Besides I believe in him like I always have with you Yoh. Now finish quick or I'll double your training." Anna said as she finished her food and went of into the living room

That statement from Anna made Yoh calm down a bit. So he ate his food and went of to train but he still worried about what would happen. He worried so much that he forgot it was his birthday that day.

Hao's side of the story

"Hana-sama! Ohayo gozaimasu!" said a little voice

Hana turned the other way around.

"Ne Hao-sama! Hana-sama doesn't wanna get up!" called the little voice

"Ok Opacho! I'm coming!" Hao made his way towards the tepee or tent

Hao leaned over to his little nephew

"Ne, Hana, time to get up!" Hao said poking Hana on the head

Hana grumbles a little

"Otou-san let me sleep just a little bit more…."

Hao was shocked that Hana called him otou-san.

"_I guess he's not used to it yet…_"

Hana wakes up , "_Oh yeah…. I forgot… I'm with uncle Hao now…._"

Hao heard Hana's thoughts and replied, "Oh it's ok Hana. You'll get used to it. Now I want you to run 200 laps." Hao says with a smile

Hana gave an "are you serious shocked jaw dropped" look.

"Oh I know what if I run with you! And then after we could go buy stuff! Today is an important day! I'll even treat you with ice cream!" Hao said smilling. He knows Hana has the potential to be very very strong!

"Ok!" Hana said getting up and running , " I bet I can beat you!"

"Oh no you won't! I'm the great Asakura Hao!" Hao said smiling running after his nephew

Back in the Funbari Onsen

Anna made sure that Yoh was gone before going out from the living room. She had to call everyone and make the preparations before Yoh comes so off she went. Anna ran (yes she ran and yes Anna can run.)until she came to a very tall white building. It was the Funbari mall.

She hurried and went to the record store. She looked through the stacks of cds until she came across the one she was looking for. She quickly grabbed it and payed. She put the cd in her bag. She ran towards the bakery. She told them what kind of cake she wanted. She wanted cake with little oranges as designs on them that said "Happy Birthday Yoh!" and threatened them that if they weren't done by the time she came back which was 30 minutes from now she would blackmail the business and that she would torture them throughout they're whole lives. So she quickly ran out of the bakery and headed towards the gift wrapping department. After Anna was gone the workers in the bakery dumped all the other orders and went to work on that creepy girl's cake.

Anna came quickly to the gift wrapping department but there was a very long line of people who wanted to wrap their gifts. Anna only had a limited amount of time. She couldn't wait any longer. So she stormed through the line. She told the saleslady that she wanted it to be wrapped simple but it still looks good. She picked an orange gift wrapper with oranges on them. She rushed the saleslady and went straight to the party department.

When she got to the party department she grabbed orange streamers with oranges on it, an orange piñata shaped like an orange, orange flavored assorted candy to put in the piñata, orange party hats with oranges on them, orange tablecloth with oranges on them, orange everything whatsoever. She payed for them and with amazing strength ran towards the bakery with the heavy load of shopping bags. She got the cake and ran towards a payphone. As soon as the creepy girl was gone the bakery closed down and got relocated to the Bermuda triangle where it was never to be seen again.

Anna got the pay phone and called Manta. Manta already knew there was a party. Anna told him to get his limo and pick her up from the mall. Manta was there with his driver in under a minute. (Anna was very threatening.) They got back to Funbari Onsen. Anna requested Manta to pick up Horo Horo and Pirika from Hokaiido and she called Ren to tell him to come or else….. She also called Faust, Ryu, Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco and even Chocolove over. The Lily 5 came without invitation but they stayed there anyway. Even Kalim and Silva were there. Mikihisa, Keiko, Yohmei, and Kino came too.. (Yes those two Kino and Yohmei…. They live… Mikihisa and Keiko's hair have white streaks now.) Everyone help set up the place.

It was going to be the biggest surprise ever!

**Back to Hao's side of the story**

Hana came to a stop in front of one of the tepees and then he collapsed onto the ground.

"What took you so long?"

Hana looked at the boulder behind him. It was uncle Hao!

"Ok so you won **again**..." Hana said while breathing hard

"You can't even beat me. That's why you have to train a lot harder… Anyway you did your best shall we go to the mall now?" Hao said jumping down from the boulder and putting on his mantle/cloak/poncho/ BABY BLANKET!

"Yay!" Hana said getting up and dusting himself

"Opacho is coming too Hao-sama Hana-sama!" Opacho said running towards Hao and Hana

"Of course you are!" Hao told Opacho as he summoned the spirit of fire

Hao and Opacho got on the Spirit of Fire

"Uhhh…. Uhhh… Uncle Hao….." Hana said nervously to his uncle

"Hana what's wrong? It's perfectly safe. Now come on." Hao said looking down at his slightly trembling nephew

"Errrrrr… That looks…. Well….. Are you sure that that's…. Well…. Not gonna burn my butt…. I mean … Everything it practically touches burns." Hana said looking up and down on the spirit of fire

"Oh ok….. Look Hana it's perfectly safe…. I control what it burns" Hao told Hana smiling while holding out his hand "Now come on! Let's go. Nothing wrong will happen cause I'll always be here."

Hana sobs a bit

"Hana-sama?" Opacho curiously asks Hana "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." Hana wipes the tears from his eyes and looks up at his uncle taking his hand.

SOF flies over the city. No one except shamans notice it but there were hardly any shaman in Tokyo. It landed in the road. Everyone jumps off. No one sees them. They walk into the mall. They head towards the supermarket. They head towards the vegetable department and get some potatoes, carrots and a bunch of other vegetables you use for curry and put them into the cart. Then they went to the meat department and got some freshly cut beef and they also got some curry powder. They also bought some Pepsi Fire! Then they went to pay for the items they bought and headed towards the party department. At this point Hao stopped walking he felt a strong force headed for the party department. It felt like…..

"_No I must not let them meet. Hana might get second thoughts…_.." Hao thought of all the wrong things that would happen. His plans would be ruined.

A strong force of wind passed by that it flung back Hana. Opacho and Hao stood still.

"Are you ok?" Daijobu?"

"Whao! What the heck was that?" Hana looked around confused

"_I can't tell him that his mom just ran through the mall like a tornado he might regret coming with me…._"

"Uhhh well…. Being the ALL-KNOWING PERSON! I shall explain…." Hao took out a blackboard from nowhere and is now in that graduating suit thingy the one with the PHD hat and it is red cause he was soooo smart and was the valedictorian and he loves red, "**AHEM**… This was a phenomena caused because the mall was air tight at the moment that when this one person went in it sucked all the air out but luckily we are shamans with……"

Hao was cut off by Hana.

"CHAKRA!" Hana screamed out loud

Hao looked at him raising one eyebrow, "Errr… almost but no my dear nephew that is wrong that is from Naruto… Please stick with the program…. Anyway the correct term is…."

Hao was cut off again but this time by Opacho.

"Furyoku!" Opacho said loudly with a big smile on her face.

Hao now had a giant vein popping from his head. He hated to be interrupted and it was annoying. Hao kept cool and tried to do a fake smile which only Opacho would smile to.

"_Errr… Uncle Hao your face is a bit crooked when you try to smile like that._" Hana thought nervously smiling.

(kinda like Yoh when he thinks he's made a mistake and Anna's there.)

"Oh well and that concludes my lesson." Hao thought, "_And a good thing too cause I can't feel Anna here in the mall anymore_."

"Ikuze cause we're kinda in a hurry." Hao walks a bit faster as he walked towards the party department

They got well you can guess what they got….. Party hats, streamers, table cloth, cups, plates, and other things and they all had stars and fireballs on them! He got candy that was really hot in flavour and some real sweet candy that were shaped into little fireballs and stars. He also bought a piñata it was a star with a fireball in the middle!

So they bought everything and went to get a cake.

They found a bakery that was packing up and a store clerk greeted them.

The store clerk said all jittery because he was now all traumatized from the freaky girl that just came in, "Uuuuhhh…. H-hel-llo…… I-i-I'm s-sorry –b-but-we're c-closed?"

Hao raised an eyebrow he could only deduce that a certain freaky itako just came by….

"Oh well please I beg you just one last cake please." Hao begged the sales clerk

The sales clerk thought, "Well at least this kid wasn't as kowaii (scary) as the last **GIRL** who came here…."

Hao twitched, "He thinks I'm a girl…. Ah well better continue with my charade…"

"Ya, please mister please…." Hana said to the sales clerk

"Yes please give us just one…." Opacho asked the salesclerk

"Oh fine ok……" The store clerk said, "What kind of cake and what decoration?"

"Oh ok I would just like a nice sponge cake and the decoration would be a nice big star in the middle with fireballs all around it and please use royal icing nut first a little layer of white frosting then the royal icing then the decorations made out of royal icing. I think that's all thank you soooo much!" Hao said with a big smile on his face

"Oh ummmm oh errrrr ok…. Please come back after an hour" the store clerk said

"Yata! Yay!" both Hana and Opacho said at the same time

"Now what do we do?" Hana asks his uncle

"Well I promised to treat you for some ice cream if you finished training right?" Hao said smilling

"Yay!" Hana said jumping in the air

They walk towards the ice cream parlour.

"Two scoops of chocolate on a Belgian sweet cone for me with sprinkle please!" Hana said as he jumped up the chair

"Ok. And what will you two miss be having?" The store owner asked Hao and Opacho

"_Insolent humans, why do they always mistake me for a _gir_l!_" Hao thought in disgust "I'll be having the same……"

"Hao-sama remember you're blood pressure and hyper activity. The doctor says you should lay off the sweet stuff!" Opacho warned Hao

"Augh! Damn it! Ok…. I'll be having 2 scoops of sugarless chocolate on a normal wafer cone." Hao said in an annoyed way

"Ok! Opacho will be having a Fudge Sunday please!" Opacho asked the store owner politely

"Ok! Here you go!" The owner said with a big smile

"Sank you!" Hana said happily then he took a big bite out of his ice cream

They left the ice cream parlour and went for a walk around the mall.

Hana started to take big bites out of his ice cream. This reminded Hao of his little brother.

"Hana don't eat so fast or you'll get a….." Hao warned Hana but…

"GAH! OUCH MY HEAD! ITAI! ITAI! OUCH!" Hana started to run around and jumping because his head hurt

"See I told you so. As I was saying slow down or you'll get a brain freeze…" Hao said as he sighed

After the walk they went to pick up the cake.

"We're here to pick up the cake." Hao told the sales clerk

"Oh yes miss it's you. You're cake is ready and perfect!" The sales clerk informed Hao

"Opacho can you hold my mantle for me first because I'm feeling kinda hot." Hao told Opacho

"Yes Hao-sama Opacho will carry your mantle." Opacho said happily

The store clerk finally noticed that Hao was a guy and was very embarrassed.

"Ahem! Yes as I said **SIR** your cake is ready." The store clerk said as he brought out the cake to the counter. Hao paid for it and they went off.

And so the bakery still never forgot about the freaky girl and moved that night.

They came back to the campsite and found that all Hao's other team mates from before where there, in other words the Hanagumi and that little lego guy.

Hao greeted them all with a smile and they smiled back at him.

So they fixed up the camp site.

Then came the cake blowing. Cake blowing always has candles so Kanna brought out a whole bunch of party candles and Mari took out a whole box of little party candle holders.

"Ummm… What's up with all the candles?" Hao asked confused

"Oh it's nothing Hao-sama." Macchi told Hao

"Umm… Hao-sama will you please do the honors of lighting the cake because it's soo boring." Mari told Hao

"It would be my pleasure!" Hao said happily

Hundreds of candles lit at the same time. It was just like a campfire.

"1515…..1516….1517…1518….1519…1520?" Hao counted, "What's up with the 1520 candles?"

Everyone started to sing Hana just stood quiet

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! Happy 1520th Birthday to you!"

The last line made Hao snap a little.

(twitch) "1520! ONE-THOUSAND-FIVE-HUNDRED-TWENTY! DO I REALLY LOOK THAT OLD!"

Silence

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's just funny! AHAHAHAHA!" Hao started laughing

The rest followed laughing nervously.

"Ok time to blow out the candles Hao-sama!" Opacho told him happily

And so Hao brought the fire together into a big fire ball.

"SPIRIT OF FIRE! I got a treat for you!"

(vwoosh) (hao's backround music) I'm soo sexy! Se se sexy!

"Hey! Not that one Opacho!" Hao told her

Dundundun dundun dun dundundun dundun dun…….

"Ah ok!" Hao

Spirit of Fire ate the fire ball.

Hao smiled contently "I never try to skip meals."

The night went on with stargazing.

**Back to Yoh's side of the story**

Yoh went past the park and was greeted by Manta. Yoh still hasn't come to his senses that it was his birthday. The plan was working according to what Anna said and what Tamao predicted.

This was going to be an interesting party! Yoh was almost home and he doesn't even know what was going to happen or does he…. He can't mess with fate that's what the Great Spirits Fate! What will Happen will happen!

Yoh came to the front door and opened it. He was met with all of his friends by a sudden burst of surprise. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOH!"

"Oh ok I forgot that it was today. Look I know I'm suppose to be optimistic and all but it's just not the same without my Hana!" Yoh said in a very depressed way, "I sensed you guys from miles away."

"I guess it wasn't such a good idea to try and pull off a surprise party for our buddy the shaman king now was it?" Horo said smiling

"Ya! I guess he can't even take it!" Ren said

"Look I know about Hana we can try and help you…" Lyserg said

"Yoh look I have an orange!" Anna said with a slight smile of her face but there was a hint of pain too.

Yoh just looked away.

"Aaa…." Chocolove was about to push through a joke but Ren took out his Kwan Dao and then…

POKE!

"GAH MY NOSE OUCH OUCH!" Chocolove screamed in pain, "I didn't even do anything!"

"Well you were about to you baka!" Ren protested

While these two were fighting Jeanne went nearer to Yoh.

"I'm so sorry. What has that wretched Hao done now. You would think he would do something else. Kidnapping his own nephew how low. I swear that if I get my hands on him I'll soo totally…. Grrrrr…."

"Jeanne no it's ok we knew it would happen. Maybe it's for the best we can't really tell what the great spirits are up to." Yoh said still depressed

Sharona went in front

"We have a special dance number to present to you!" Sharona announced

The song started. "We all live in a yellow submarine! A yellow submarine!"

The Lily 5 started to do one of the stupidest dances ever!

Everyone started laughing even Anna was amused by their stupidity.

Next Yoh's parents and grandparents went to talk and try to cheer him up while all the others went to the other room to play kiss the bottle but that's another story!

"Look Yoh we were kinda put in the same position as you before when you were born." Mikihisa told his son

"Yes Yoh. We had no way to tell you apart from your brother and you. We had no choice." Yohmei told him.

"It was very painful to do so" Keiko said

"But then the worst case scenario happened." Kino said with regret

"It's just like your choice that you let Hana go with Hao. One word Yoh inevitable." Keiko told him

"Just go with the great spirits will. It will eventually turn out." Mikihisa told him

Yoh stands up and calls for everyone.

"Everyone I'm so sorry that I've lost it. I almost forgot my aim in life! Well Things just come out. I can't really lay back all the time since I have my responsibilities, including taking care of my son. I almost forgot my motto in life everything will be alright. I'm so sorry. Anyway I guess we should start eating now. I'm starving!" Yoh said with a slight smile

So they ate there were some food fights started by Horo and Ren and Pirika and Tamao got mad at them for making such a mess. Anna eventually slapped their lights out. There were some memories discussed. Some scores to settle and then fights. But it all ended with big red marks on faces.

Now it was time for the cake blowing. Anna got out the cake and the candles. 20 candles!

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Yoh!"

"This despite the many friends who came was an unhappy birthday. As for Hao nothing will stop him from his dream!" A mysterious lone figure stands looking down at the onsen from on top of one of the windows.

**FINALLY I'M DONE! Thank you for all who reviewed! I'm happy you like it! Anyway hard work yes! From now on I'm sticking to one shots but I'll still update my stories of course! Anyway that was great! I feel relieved It will take longer for me to update from now on since I have school and lots and lots of things to do anyway enjoy! Yoh and Anna care so much they just don't show it so much like how Anna doesn't show how much she cares about Yoh. One of my longest chapters :p**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gifts!

**Anyway here's another update! heeeee my beautiful Mp3s of shaman king anyway to my friend mariel out there your cd ish faulty and Hana in the comic ish 6 and it is the year 2007 at that time so I may have been mistaken ! anyway hope you enjoy this chap!**

**Chapter 7: The Gifts!**

Yoh's side of the story!

"Here you go Yoh! I hope Hana will find use for this!" Ren told Yoh giving him a big box that was very heavy

"Hey Ren! It's my birthday and what the heck is in this thing?" Yoh said accepting the gift

"Just open it!" Horo told Yoh eagerly wanting to find out what it is

**RIP RIP RIP**

Shocking gasps come

"A Barney DVD collection! Ren seriously! I mean I know Hana is six but I wouldn't let him watch this it's toture! Even my onii-san doesn't wanna touch these kinds of things!" Yoh exclaimed looking at Ren like he was a mad man

"Look Barney will teach your son love respect friendship and a whole other bunch of crap that a little kid should know!" Ren shouted back

"Ren isn't this your old Barney collection? Are you just giving it to Hana because you've finally out grown that stupid little kiddie show! Look when I told you to get rid of them I meant give it to charity or something but not like this and didn't I tell you that when I was away that you would buy Yoh's present?" Pirika lectured Ren

**(note: Ren and Pirika are married it's just that in the first chapter she was away on a family reunion and that's why Horo Horo was there too. Horo is married to Tamao.)**

"Ok….. Ok… Just stop nagging me! I'll get it by tomorrow! What do you want me to do a blank check?" Ren told Pirika

Anyway next to give a present was Horo and Tamao

"Errrrr ehehehhehe Yoh anyways we know it's not much but here for your little botanical garden out back. It's a Butterbur! Anyway we also brought some Koropokuru they can help with the botanical garden! And errrrr well they don't need much just some appreciation and maybe some fun! Errrrr and anyways it's getting kinda crowded back in Hokkaido but that's a good thing since koropokurus will finally be safe!" Horo said as 3 koropokuru appear and nod their heads

"Ummmm… Yoh I hope it would really be a big help to you…: Tamao said softly

Next were Silva and Kalim

"Here Yoh we brought you a talisman for guidance and goodluck!" Silva and Kalim said happily , "well sorta"

"Wait you're not gonna charge a fee or anything for those smiles are you?" Yoh said to the two just to reassure himself

"Of course not Yoh!" Silva said while Karim laughed

Next was Ryo

"Yoh here it's a kitchen utensil set I know it will help you guys around very much it's of top quality and it's stainless too!" Ryo said cheerfully

Next was Manta

"Here Yoh-kun" Manta gave him an envelope

Yoh opened it.

"It's tickets to a free trip to Europe! You could use it any time! It doesn't expire or anything." Manta said very pleased with the gift he gave

Yoh looked nside there were three tickets he frowned for a bit then smiled "Thanks Manta!"

And then it was Jeanne, Lyserg and Marco's turn.

"We give to you this white crane painting and this 1000 origami cranes." Jeanne said looking at Yoh

"It's Jeanne-sama's new hobby!" Marco said cheerfully

"Yes and we this'll help!" Lyserg said with a big grin on his face

And then Chocolove came and gave Yoh a book of jokes.

"Hope this will keep you amused it's my book! 1000 jokes to make you crack up like an Egg!"

**POKE**

" OW OW OWO W! MY NOSE I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Chocolove jumped around the room

"Well you were spreading your lame un humorous puns to people!" Ren said bluntly

Next was Yoh's parents and grandparents.

Keiko gave Yoh a box. Yoh opened the box and he was shocked to see……

" Mom weren't these my pajamas when I was three?" Yoh exclaimed

"Yes and they were you're favorite ones too!" Keiko gave a smile

Yoh was embarrassed but very grateful anyway

Mikihisa gave Yoh a blue box

"Oh…. Errrrr…. A mask?" Yoh questioned his dad about his umm how should I say unique present?

"Just in case you need a helping hand when it comes to your face!" Mikihisa said with a laugh

Kino and Mikihisa give Yoh some talismans

"Just to help you ward off evil spirits that roam around your house" Kino said then she looked out the window

Yoh was thankful

"Thank you very much for all your wonderful gifts!" Yoh said with a smile

And so the party went on

The mysterious figure that was overlooking Yoh's house disappeared

Hao's side

After the many happy birthdays, some taunts, and stories they went on to the gift giving!

The Hanagumi girls first!

Macchi gave Hao a heavy box

Hao didn't need to open the box

"Hao-sama how do you like the gift?" Macchi said excitedly

"Ummmm…. Yes…. Thank you very much for this really big kabocha (pumpkin)" Hao said trying to be nice

Mari gave Hao a black card inside the card was a picture of himself and there are words written in it and they say "The world is very dull without Hao-sama"

"D-does Hao-sama find the card….. Dull?" Mari asked softly looking down

"No not at all thank you!" Hao said grateful and still being nice

Kanna gave Hao an Iron Rod (Refer to Mappa Douji)

"Are you mad?" Kanna asked briskly

"No not at all…. Hmmmmm….. Memories….. Asaha Douji" Hao was deep in thought at this point

"Hao-sama are you ok?" Kanna asked

Hao snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh yes right. Thank you for the gift" Hao smiled

It was Bloken turn. Bloken gave Hao a nice red hat that matched nicely with his pants and it had legos on them too.

"Thank you very much! Hao smiled but he did like it." Hao smiled

So now Hana came forward.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't have a present for you uncle Hao…."Hana looked down and looked like he was about to cry

"Oh Hana it's ok! It's because it's just all of a sudden." Hao smiled softly

Hana looked up and hugged Hao. Everyone was shocked and so was Hao so he couldn't do anything but hug him back and close his eyes. He whispered into Hana's ear "You won't be alone. I'll be here…. Itsumo…."

(itsumoalways I dunno if I used it right though)

Hana felt so happy it was like he was in the arms of his dad when he wasn't so busy.

Hao let go and finally it was Opacho's turn

"Opacho has a good gift for Hao-sama!" Opacho smiled and gave Hao a box

Hao opened the box and inside it were Baguettes. Yes baguettes as in the bread.

"Oh thank you very much Opacho!" Hao said gratefully

Hao looks up a tree where the same mysterious figure disappears.

The next day a mysterious parcel appears in the front door of the Funbari Onsen.

"_The party last night sure was… fun._" Yoh thought as he was going out to get the mail, the paper, and whatever else was out there before the customers wake up. Yoh got everything and went back to the front desk. He sorted out everything until he came to a brown parcel that was addressed for him. He put it aside and quickly sorted out everything else and went to the room with his parcel. He thought about last night and he found a surprise when he opened the parcel only one name came to his mind….

Hao's side of the story

Hao woke up the next morning finding a brown parcel in front of his tent. He thought but it didn't take him very long to come to a conclusion. He opened the parcel but found to his surprise……..

That morning was a mystery.

Hao and Yoh: MATAMUNE!

**Hi guys this took quite long didn't it? Anywhos… What could Matamune's part be in Hana's life? What impact could it make and what was in that parcel. Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: What's going on?

**Author's notes: Despite of my writer's block I am still trying to write this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 8: What's going on!**

"Matamune!" Hao and Yoh said shockingly

(Yes Matamune is this cat in the manga if you want to find out go and see hao-addict's fic osorezan.)

They opened the brown parcel's only to find…..

Yoh found inside the parcel was Hao's outfit and a wig and Hao found Yoh's outfit and a pair of scissors and a mirror

(what? they have spare one's they can't just keep on wearing the same thing over and over.)

There was a letter inside. For Yoh's it said:

Yoh Wear this and go to the park at 6 pm tonight. Come alone. Oh and wear the wig and Hao's outfit. Male sure no one sees you.

For Hao It said:

Hao cut your hair so that it will look like your brother's and wear the head phones. Come to the park at 6 pm tonight alone.

The letter wasn't done but Hao complained mentally.

"_What! Nani! My hair! Why my hair!_" Hao whined

He continued to read.

Yes your hair but it's for a good cause. Wow I just sounded like I was raising a charity or something. Oh never mind that. Anyway yes your hair!

"_Fine!"_ Hao agreed

They both decided to do that somewhere else later.

Hana finally woke up.

"Huh? Oh hey uncle Hao! What's up?" Hana asks

"Huh? Ehh? Ohayo Hana. Ano etou…. Not much just the ummm well…. Usually fireball gazing! Yes that's right fireball gazing ahahahahahah…." Hao laughed nervously. He hid the box behind his back.

Hana is creeped out by his uncle's unusual behavior which reminded him a lot about his dad.

Hana thinks about his dad.

"Ummmm Hana… Hana…. HANA!" Hao was trying to snap Hana out of his happy thought bubble.

"Oh.. Huh… Yeah sorry bout that still a bit sleepy eheh…"

Hana notices Hao has something behind his back.

"Uncle Hao what's that your hiding." Hana looked at Hao closely watching his body movements

"Oh.. Oh… Nothing! Just ummmm some errrrr….." Hao notices flowers on the ground, "FLOWERS! YA HANA! JUST SOME HANA HANA!"

(Heh.. Lame pun.. Hana means flower if you didn't know. P)

"Ummmm ya sure Uncle Hao… So when do we eat breakfast?" Hana asks

"Oh Hana! Have you forgotten 200 laps before breakfast!" Hao reminded him, "So if you wanna eat better get on going and fast!"

"NANI? GAH! Food!" Hana starts to sprint, " Uncle just make sure you have food ready when I get back cause I'll be starving bye!"

Hao reassures him with a smile.

Yoh's side of the story

"YOH!" Anna called through out the onsen

Yoh rushed over to Anna, "Shhhh… A-anna You'll wake up the people who are still asleep."

"You're such a slacker now prepare breakfast with Tamao! I now it's just after the renovation but you still have some tiles to replace on top of the roof! And after that go with you're training schedule or I'll double the weights and the time!" Anna scolded Yoh

After that he went to the kitchen and helped Tamao then he was on his way to train.

"Ugh This is gonna be a long day" Both Hao and Yoh said at the same time from different places.

Sooner or later it was finally 5 pm.

"Anna I'm off to train now! Are you sure you're fine with Tamao?" Yoh asked

"Yes Yoh now go and don't bother me I'm watching." Anna said

"Ok bye Anna…" Yoh said but as he was about to go out of the door Anna stood up and went to him

"Oh and Yoh…."

"Yes Anna?"

"Don't forget to do the dishes when you come back!" Anna reminded him

"Oh… Ok Anna…" Yoh said with a smile and left. He had the parcel hidden in his bag that supposedly had his training outfit or so Anna thought or so Yoh thought that Anna thought so while walking Yoh kept on thinkinh if Anna thought that Yoh thought that he thought and it goes on and on and eventually made Yoh's brain hurt.

"GAH! Itai itai!" Yoh screamed clutching his head

People who were walking by just stared at him and thought he was crazy or something.

"Huh? Oh eheheheh err ummm I….I….I'm and uhh… actor…YA! That's right and I'm practicing for and err play! YA! Ehehehhehe…" Yoh said smiling scratching the back of his head.

He continued to walk along, "This will be a long night."

Hao's side of the story

It was finally 5 pm. Hao stood up from the boulder he was sitting on. The fire extinguishes by itself. He summons the Spirit of Fire.

Hana asks, "Uncle Hao where are you going?"

"Opacho wants to know where Hao-sama is going? Opacho asked too

"Well I have to do some errands. Don't worry, I'll be back so just stay here." Hao said with a smile as he rode on the spirit of fire and flew off.

"Heheheheheh Opacho's Hao-sama is gone. Is Hana-sama thinking what Opacho is thinking?" Opacho face was very sly

"Muehehehehhe ya….." Hana said

"PARTY!" Opacho and Hana say together

Of course Hao heard this still. "I wish they'll clean up after." He sighs, "This is going to be a long night…."

There was this one shop near the park which was owned by a very weak shaman. He didn't qualify at all for the shaman fight and while his stay in Japan he was mugged and was stripped of all his money and he lives all they way in South America. To get enough money he had to work but since he wasn't very fluent in Japanese he didn't get any jobs except in this little shop near the park where he sells little trinkets. It was a building with two floors. There were two restrooms in the building one on the first and one on the second but each restroom can only accommodate one person at a time.

A boy who had brown hair and was wearing orange headphones came in.

"Ummm hey can I use your restroom?" Yoh asked with a smile

"Ummmm… Sorry sir but the restroom can only be used by customers." He told Yoh

"Oh… Ok then." Yoh said as he looked around the shop.

He found an orange shaped keychain. He took it and gave it to the man in the counter.

"Here you go." He said smiling

"Ok sir that would be 50 yen."

Yoh searched his pockets and he found some change, "There. Ummmm where's the restroom?" Yoh asked

"Oh there's one just right there." He pointed

"Ok thanks." Yoh went into the restroom

A minute later a **girl** (ahem) with waist length brown hair who was wearing a mantle came in.

"Hello Ms. How may I help you?" He asked

"_I'M SO ANNOYED AT HOW STUPID FOOLS SUCH AS THIS WEAK SHAMAN COULD MISTAKE ME FOR A GIRL. AUGH! I SHOULD WEAR NORMAL CLOTHES MORE OFTEN!" _Hao was annoyed and one of his eyes were twitching,

"AHEM! Isn't it hot here?" Hao flipped back his mantle

"Ehehheheheheh…. Sir so what can I do for you?" He was so embarrassed

"_Insolent fool." _Hao really hated people who thought he was a girl. "You would help me by telling me where the restroom is." Hao said looking directly at the guy

"Sorry Sir but only costumers are allowed to use the toilet facilities."

Hao was really pissed now so he put on his evil gaze, "Tell me where the restroom is?"

The guy was struck with fear.

"Uh-hhh I-It's i-in the se-se-second f-f-floor." He stuttered.

Hao stormed off…

A few minutes later that same brunette or so he thought came out from the first floor restroom. This really scared the guy more.

"Thanks." The apparent same brunette said with a cheerful smile and he went out the door

A few minutes later again, the brunette who was wearing orange headphones came down from the second floor restroom. This was getting really freaky. He thought that he should've gone for a break.

"Goodbye and thank you!" He said to the short haired brunette

Shockingly that brunette gave him a cold stare that rattled through his whole body as if he were hit by a thunder bolt. The brunette just stormed out.

Hao and Yoh were almost at the park and very soon they would……

**CLIFFIE! AHAHAHAH! Well is it really I just thought it was too long. AHAHAHAH! Well is it really I just thought it was too long. Eheheh that was great! err ya sure anyway hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plan

**Author's notes: AHAHAHHAh Oh dear now let's continue yet again from where we left off! And if some of you don't know who Matamune is he's a cat that used to belong to Hao 1000 years ago but hearing Hao's ambitions for the human race he disagreed so he went with Yohken and betrayed Hao and that's a little look of how Hao died 1000 years ago. Matamune is****from the drama cds osorezan revoir and au revoir and is also in manga chapters 19 and 20 where it explains how Yoh and Anna first met and for a little translation to this please see my friend my friend hao-addict she has a fic called Osorezan it's that same one.**

**Chapter 8: The Plan **

Yoh arrived in the park entrance but the park was so big!

"_Did Matamune forget to tell him where the exact place in the park is? But oh well this must be really important and brrr….. It's so cold tonight. How can Hao where these all the time even in the cold? Oh well it's Matamune so it must be important I'll just look around for where it is._' Yoh said to himself and he went off jogging but Yoh was really uncomfortablein Hao's clothes and his mantle was so big that when he started to jog he almost trippedso on theway would he flung the mantle backwards it was really cold that night!

As soon as Yoh was out of sight from the park Matamune came out from one of the bushes and pulled a sign in front of the entrance and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Hao arrived at the entrance of the park a bit later. He had stopped to read the sign in the entrance it said "Detour. Use the other entrance on the other side of the park" Hao was annoyed. He did as it said but in his frustration didn't summon the spirit of fire anymore since it took up a lot of furyoku just to summon it so he ran to the other side.

Yoh found a small building in the middle of the park. His name was on a plaque in front of the door.

"_Wow! This must be it! Isn't this convenient?_" Yoh thought to himself. The building only had one room but strangely from the outside it looked bigger

There inside that one room were two chairs. Matamune sat in a couch. Strangely the other chair that Yoh thought he was suppose to sit in looked like one of those long psychologist chairs or whatever.

(I call them crazy chairs but I know that not all people who sit in them are crazy.)

"Yoh sit down or rather lay down." Matamune said

"Ummmm ya sure….." Yoh said looking strangely at Matamune

"Anyway I would like to discuss to you important matters about your son." Matamune said

"Really! What about Hana! Did you talk to him! What did he say? I missed him so much!" Yoh burst out

"Yoh calm down all things will come in time." Matamune said, "Calm down."

"You seem to be all set for the plan." Matamune looked at Yoh

Yoh looked at himself, "Yah I guess.."

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" Matamune asked

"Sure…" Yoh replied

Matamune teleported himself into another room. It had the same room size as the other one though it had a tea table inside instead of a psychologist chair. He sat down. The door opened to reveal Hao Asakura.

"Matamune what do you want to tell me that's so important that I had to cut my hair!" Hao asked aggressively sitting down

"Hao I want you to switch places with Yoh." Matamune said directly looking at him

Now Hao has issues with his hair of course. He was devastated.

"WHAT! You made me cut my hair just for that!" Hao stood up enraged by the thought of wasting his time.

"Hao wait listen to me first! I'm doing this because your brother is more devastated than you with well the loss of your precious hair and Hao you should know hair grows." Matamune told Hao

"Ok fine I'll listen." Hao said calming down and taking his seat

"Ok so now I have your word I'll go for a while just stay here and have some tea and cake." Matamune said

"Ok but do they have espresso here?" Hao asked

"Yes Hao I'm sure they do ok now stay." Matamune said

"Hey don't you use that tone on me you ungrateful little!" Hao stood up but Matamune already teleported out, "Ugh!"

(poof) Matamne reappeared in the room with Yoh.

"MATAMUNE! TELL ME! HOW AND WHERE'S HANA!" Yoh stood up

"Calm down calm down. Yoh the only way I can think of that you could be with Hana is that if….." Matamune stopped

"If what? I'll do anything!" Yoh pleaded

"Are you sure that you would do whatever?" Matamune asked

"I'm sure!" Yoh answered

"(sigh) You have to….. Switch places with Hao." Matamune said

"Ok I'll do it!" Yoh said quickly wanting to be with Hana again

"But…… Just for a day. Then after that I'll mind wipe all the people who were involved in that day ok?" Matamune said

"Ok even if he doesn't remember that day at least I'll spend it with him." Yoh said

"Ok please step out a moment." Matamune told Yoh and he quickly stepped out

Matamune teleported back to where Hao was.

Hao looked up, "Ok so now what?"

"Please step outside."

Hao did as he was told to and stepped out.

Matamune appeared at a rock, "Come here."

Yoh and Hao stepped forward and were shocked to find each other.

"So this means that…." Yoh was pointing at Hao

"There were two rooms then? Why couldn't it have been in one room?" Hao asked

"Well….. I thought that if Yoh saw you he might try to attack." Matamune explained

"No I wouldn't!" Yohlooked at Hao, "Ok maybe…"

"Ok anyway things are settled now please explain to each other what you should and should not do." Matamune said

"Ok me first." Yoh said, "First of all don't smirk! Second of all always obey Anna and always call her Anna not Anna-chan, Ms. Anna or even by her last name. Second of all don't look maliciously evil like what your doing now and stop thinking about Anna cause I know how hentai-ish you are. Always smile like this. (smile) Call my friends with their proper names no names like sharky head or pen head or shorty or baka ainu or any of those other names you call them. Another thing don't cross Anna and don't even think about arguing with anyone especially the x-laws. Always do what Anna says and NEVER block her slaps! Be more lazy looking and don't mind posture." Yoh finally finished

"Ok my turn. Always smile in the way I do and when someone tries to go against you smirk or even do a menacing laugh and don't take any fucking crap like when people at shops or in the mall think you're a girl just show them your not by maybe saying it's hot or that you need to fix your mantle but always say that to Opacho and I always make your son run 200 laps before breakfast and always do it with him and I always go and treat him for a snack maybe after. He really likes that oh and I forgot you can't really read minds so just say that you've turned it off for the day. Mind your posture and you can insult people and you're supposed to be feared. Ok there. "Hao finished

"Ok is it all settled now?" Matamune asked

"Wait just one more thing." Hao said, "Use this so that you can summon the spirit of fire I don't really use it but you'll have to and make sure you always get up early in the morning and it has to be your hobby staring at fire that's the use of that talisman. Got it?"

"Ok I got." Yoh said

Yoh summoned the spirit of fire, "Spirit of Fire!"

The spirit of fire appeared behind him. He tried to get on. (notice the word tried) Hao pitied his brother for being stupid.

"Spirit of Fire bring down your hand and let my brother on." Hao sighed

"Oh…. Eheeheheheh." Yoh scratched the back of his head

"Don't do that." He snapped at Yoh

"Oh.. Ya.." Yoh said

"Matamune it'll be a while before we get this right." Hao sat beside Matamune

"Hmmm yes it isn't easy to be you Hao-sama." Matamune told Hao

"This is gonna be a long night." Hao sighed

**Hey guys ehehehhe it looks like it will be a while before this plan gets into action next chapter. Review please! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: How to be Hao

**Hi! Ehhehehhehe wasn't this fast and I just updated too. Guess I'm inspired! Well just in the mood. Anyway here it is enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: How to be Hao!**

"How pitiful. My brother is already the shaman king and he's as stupid as ever. I know he's strong but just stupid I mean he can't even control the spirit of fire!" Hao said out loud sitting beside Matamune on a boulder

"Hey! You've had like how much experience with this thing! Hello 521 years? Wasn't that long enough?" Yoh replied back to Hao

"Hmmmmmm……" Hao thought back

FLASHBACK!

"Ok now that I have you spirit of fire, bring down you're hand!" The spirit of fire didn't do it

**SQUIRT SQUIRT**

Hao sprayed the spirit of fire's hand with a spray thing. (Yes you read correct a spray thingy you know like the one that Lilo from Lilo and Stitch uses to train stitch. Hao is very smart ya know.) The spirit of fire growled and put his hand down.

"Now that's more like it!" Hao climbed on the spirit of fire's head

"Now fly up!" Hao said

The spirit of fire didn't move.

"Do you want me to squirt more water at you?" Hao asked

The spirit of fire shook his head and since Hao was on his head he got out of balance and fell off.

"Grrrrr….. Bad! Bad spirit!" Hao squirted more water

Flash back ends

"No. No trouble at all." Hao lied

"Ugh!" Yoh grunted as he tried once more

"Yes that's more of my style grunting yes. But if anyone sees you fall off or anything shoot them an evil glare." Hao corrected

" --;;;; _Hao's life was is so demanding._" Yoh thought

"Yes that's right it is! Now if you ruin my reputation I'll make you're life a living hell!" Hao threatened

"Y-yes aniki!" Yoh sweated a lot

Anyway in Anna's side of the world!

(Well I can't say Yoh's side of the story since it's a whole different thing now can I?)

Anna was getting really worried. It wasn't like Yoh to be this late. Maybe Hao took him too. Maybe just maybe. That wretched boy! How could he! First her son and now her beloved Yoh. But she couldn't think that way. Mayb Yoh found something about Hana or e went to rescue him! Ya that's right! She couldn't think of negative thoughts. Anna thought all this over and over as she paced back and fourth between the front doors outside.

It was getting pretty cold so she went inside. She couldn't stand anymore. She went to the phone and started calling everyone. First she called Manta.

"Yes Anna and what is it you want this late at night. I'm really busy managing the taxes for the inn at the moment." Manta answered his cellphone

"Well Manta it's about Yoh, is he with you?" Anna asked trying to hide her worried tone

"No. Why did he run away or something?" Manta asked

"Well no anyway thank you and get those taxes straight or else…" She hung up on the line

Electricity ran up Manta's spine and the hairs on his neck stood up. Anna always gave him the jitters. He just thought about the unlimited possibilities of what would happen if he didn't get the taxes straight. And worse of all e was Anna's personal accountant for free. He sighed and continued back to all the work that Anna gave him while he ran the Oyamada corporation.

Anna sighed and went up to their room. It was lonely first Hana and now Yoh what would she do if they never came back.

Back to Yoh and Hao's side of the story

"Ne, onii-san do I really need to learn how to dance?" Yoh asked as he was trying to dance

"Yes! Yoh you're body is so stiff. You're suppose to sway you're hips like this and move faster you're like a slug!" Hao replied, "_Ehehehhehe and besides I wanna amuse myself for the time being._"

Matamune sighed but Hao was right it was amusing he couldn't rest just a little sile.

"Ok that's enough. Good enough you were almost gonna make me puke you know. Haven't you ever played dance dance revolution before?" Hao questioned

"Huh? What's that?" Yoh asked

"Never mind now time to make you like what I eat." Hao ordered, "Now sit!"

"First up is breakfast! Now I usually just eat a baguette with espresso. And Yoh like my espresso with nothing at all whatsoever!" Hao said

"What? You mean that nasty horrible stuff you made me try in dobie village? That coffee tiny cup?" Yoh exlamed

(for this one please refer to chapter 251 from manga volume 30 of shaman king. Thank you.)

"Anyway moving on to lunch…. I like to eat beef curry…. And maybe some more baguettes. Can't get enough of them you know." Hao informed Yoh

"Ok…… Whatelse?" He asked

"Ok. Dinner ummmm well I guess dessert is fine also some tea and maybe ummm whatever just follow the rest!" Hao said, "Ok now time for my hobbies."

"I like to run with your son. I like to stare at fire even in the morning. I like sitting on a rocks and no their not my houses. I sleep in an inn or maybe my tents or tepees. They're about over 500 years old, got them from patch before I left. I knew they would come in handy. Anyway I like to wear my usual clothes I have a lot of them and just look in the closet and their labeled for every day. Hmm you of course it's natural for the both of us to star gaze. Ok that's pretty much it. Just remember everything I've told you now and a while ago." Hao said pulling Yoh to the spirit of fire

"Ok just jump I know you can do it and the spirit of fire takes mental messages. Ok then good luck!" Hao bid Yoh good luck, "Oh and don't worry he can practically drive himself!"

Yoh flew away and fast too it's a good thing there aren't any speed limits hope he just stays away from airplanes though.

"Ok I'll accompany you to the onsen then before I crossover once more." Matamune and Hao walked side by side

It was already 2 am in the morning when they came.

"Ok farewell Hao. See you again." Matamune disappeared

Hao went inside. It looked different from before. He closed the door. Anna who was asleep in the kitchen woke up.

She walked up to the door, "Yoh….. You're safe… That's good… Okaeri…" Anna collapsed on Hao

Hao was shocked. Obviously Anna was up all night waiting for his brother.

Hao carried Anna upstairs. Thankfully he chose the right room. He placed Anna on the bed and he sat there and looked up at the sky wondering on about what he would do when Anna woke up and most importantly what punishment was in store.

Yoh came to the campsite about the same time as Hao arrived at the onsen. He looked at the campsite and it was messy. It looked like somebody had a party here. He found Hana and Opacho sleeping beside the fire.

"_Hana…….. I missed you so much._" Yoh carried Hana and Opacho to the tepee

He went outside to clean up the mess then after he went to the tepee and sat beside Hana tucked him in and sang their lullaby.

Hana grumbled and hugged Yoh, "Otou-san……"

Yoh was happy he still remembered. He just wondered if he missed them. He went to sleep beside Hana hugging him.

**Hiya! How'd you like that chapter wasn't it nice? Wacth out for the next chapter and I think my writer's block has lifted! Heee.. Remember to Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Day Well Spent part 1

**Yaho! Hello guys and here I am gonna continue I'm flared up with the plot but I'm still indecisive about how to end it but that will still be far away so don't worry! Sorry I didn't update faster cause well I didn't have internet for 3 days so I could've updated 3 days earlier. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: A Day Spent Well (part 1)**

The sun rose up and Yoh was already awake. Yoh only had a few hours of sleep. When he first woke up he took a bath (Yes he did somewhere.) He dressed himself up for Tuesday's attire from Hao's closet which was another set of Hao's poncho gloves pants etc… He arranged some fire wood on the ground and used the talisman to try and light it up. It took him a few tries to get it but he finally did. He gazed at it. He couldn't explain it but it was beautiful. No wonder his brother liked to stare at it so much. He seemed to get sucked into a red vortex of flame deep in thought. He felt relaxed as if his worries just seemed to disappear. Was this one of his brother's special abilities?

Some one woke up in one of the tents. Hana came out rubbing his eyes. The fireball immediately disappeared.

Yoh smiled, "Good morning Hana! Come here."

Hana doesn't know what was going on but he went anyway. Yoh hugged him. Hana was shocked. His uncle just keeps on getting weirder and weirder.

"_Uncle Hao is just so weird sometimes._" Hana thought

Yoh not hearing anything just smiled and said, "You do know what we're gonna do today right?"

"Eheheheheh oh ya 200 laps before breakfast." Hana said scratching the back of his head.

Yoh was really happy. It's been a long time since he's seen Hana smile.

Opacho came out of the tent, "Ohayo gozaimasu Hao-sama, Hana-sama!"

"Ummmm good morning to you too Opacho." Yoh said

Opacho was suspicious but nah…..

"Ok. Opacho we're gonna go for the 200 laps now see you later." Yoh stood up, "Ok Hana let's see if you can beat me."

They both took off with smiles on their faces.

On the other hand in Hao's side of the story.

Hao couldn't sleep the whole night. Well it would have been great sleeping with Anna but what will happen when she wakes up. This led HAo to the kitchen and cook. He can only cook so much but at least he can do it a whole lot better than his brother and if he wants to survive Anna and not be caught he better make a great meal. The bowls and the chopsticks were set and there was a lot of rice.

Anna walked down the stairs. It was actually pretty early and they only had a two customers at the onsen that day. And everybody else in other words, Ryu and Tamao were still getting up. Anna was always he first one to get up. Though today she noticed Yoh was awake first by some miracle. She went to the dinning room and saw Yoh just sitting there waiting.

"Yoh…" Anna whispered

Hao spun around to see Anna, "Oh ahahahahahahahah ohayo Anna!"

Hao was scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop. He must not think of anything or else. So he thought about oranges and eating them while saying, "Funga Fu Fu."

Anna sighed and went towards Hao.

**SLAP**

Hao acted like he was shocked, "What was that for?"

"You came home late?" Anna shouted

**LEGENDARY LEFT HAND SLAP (X2) **(ouch with a backslap too)

Hao hit the wall.

"Now what?" Hao said really shocked this time clutching both of his cheeks

Anna didn't reply. Hao kept his temper down.

"I'm sorry Anna." Hao said

"Cut the act Hao! I know it's you now where's Yoh?" Anna spun around with a glare

Hao smirked, "I knew you would notice Anna."

(Hey imagine that Yoh smirking.)

Hao stood up crossing his arms and leaning on the door, "Just to inform you I didn't do anything. It was all Matamune's idea. I'm just being nice to Yoh."

"Switching places huh? Well since we can't let anybody else know you have to do all that Yoh does. Tell me How's Hana and if you've done anything bad to him or Yoh you're gonna regret it!" Anna threatened

"Anna-chan don't worry. I've done nothing wrong." Hao said

"First of all don't call me Anna-chan! Just Anna while you're in Yoh's clothing! Nobody must find out and don't think I'm in good terms with you!" Anna sat down and ate

"Fine." Hao sat down and ate

It was quiet after that. Anna extended her hand holding an empty bowl towards Hao.

Hao looked at the empty bowl, "What? What's up with the twitchy hand and the bowl?"

"More rice." Anna said

"Can't you just get it yourself I mean you do have hands and feet and it's not like your disabled or something." Hao said

Anna shot an evil glare at him.

"Well of course that doesn't stop me from being a good looking gentleman now so I'm going to get it for you." Hao sped to the kitchen

"Baka." Anna sighed

Tamao came down to the dinning room, "Ohayo gozaimasu Anna-san Yoh-san" She bowed

Hao who just came in the room smiled like Yoh, "_Ah weak..._"

"_Shut up Hao now since you're done do your training._" Anna telepathically shot at him

"Yoh since you're done, run all of your 2000 laps!" Anna ordered

"A-anna san don't you think that's a bit too harsh?" Tamao asked

"No Tamao I think it's just right for him now." Anna shot a glare at Hao

Tamao didn't bother to ask.

Hao shrugged off to do the laps.

Back to Yoh's side of the story.

"(huff huff heave heave pant pant pant) Uncle Hao we're you going easy on me today cause I could've sworn that you're slower today." Hana said catching his breath they we're finally done with their 200 laps

"Ya and you still couldn't beat me oh well you improved so let's go somewhere then." Yoh said getting off the boulder he was sitting on

He moved over at a clear spot. He was going to summon the spirit of fire. That made him nervous so he had to concentrate.

"Spirit of Fire." He said with a smile

The spirit of fire appeared. Yoh was so relieved.

"Ok then common let's go. You too Opacho" Yoh said as he climbed on

"Yay!" Opacho got of the ground

"Where are we going by the way?" Hana asked

"Oh you'll see. It's a surprise." Yoh just smiled the Asakura carefree smile

And meanwhile in Hao's side

"_Ack! Damnit why do I have to run 2000 laps doesn't Yoh only do 1000! Damn Anna._" Hao was cursing

"Yoh-kun!" Somebody called from behind

Hao stopped and looked around. It was his brother's midget best friend.

"Hi….._ Shoot what was his name again…._" He waved but stopped immediately

Manta as we know is rich but he's on a scooter not in a limo. Well he was until he saw Yoh jogging. Stopped and bought a scooter at a corner scooter store.

"Hey Yoh-kun! Is Anna making you do your laps again?" Manta was happy

"Ya like about 2000 laps." Hao said neutrally

"NANI! WHAT! 2000 laps. What did you do to deserve that?" Manta was shocked

"I came home late. Someone told me they knew something about Hana." Hao brought down his bangs to cover his face and his acting of Yoh is impressive and very believable

"Oh really how was it?" Manta asked

"Well it was fine but it wasn't really accurate and it didn't help." He said still looking like a depressed Yoh

"Oh ok then. You have to finish you're laps or Anna will kill you ehehehehehhehe. Oh well gotta go. I have important business to attend to see ya!" Manta felt a strange towards Yoh today he seemed different than usual

"Bye." Hao started to jog still looking like the depressed Yoh

When he felt Manta was gone he stopped, lifted up his head and sighed, "Few that went well I hope nobody else sees me."

He continued to jog off.

**Heee This is gonna be a really really long one cause I want to put in great detail of this day cause it's important later on. YAH! Review please and hope you enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Day Spent Well part 2

**Hey guys! I'm here again! It took me longer so many projects due in school! Yah anyway! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 12: A Day Spent Well (part 2)**

Yoh lowered down the spirit of fire carefully in a place where there wasn't anybody. They walked from there through a park. Past the park they finally stopped in front of an amusement park.

Hana was gaping. He has never gone to an amusement park before. He was so happy.

"Thank you so much Uncle Hao!" He hugged Yoh

Yoh was only pleased to see his son so happy.

He carried him and hugged him back, "It's ok no big deal."

"_Ahahahahhah. I wonder if it's ok that I took some of aniki's money. Ehehehhehehehehehe…_" oh he sweatdropped as he thought about the many things his brother could do but the most important thing was to have fun with Hana

Opacho just stared at Yoh smiling.

"So what would you two like to do first?" Yoh asked them

Opacho and Hana looked at each other and smiled and they both looked ahead to a big ride and said both at the same time, "ROLLERCOASTER!"

"Ahahahahhahahahaha…. Ok…" Yoh sweat dropped

They bought all you could ride tickets for the day that they got for free. Special cutesy of Yoh's constant gazing and smirking that wasn't really just as good as Hao's but still worked.

"Opacho thinks that the people at the counter were nice for giving free passes!" Opacho smiled

"Yah Uncle Hao and free food coupons too!" Hana raised a fat bundle of coupons

"Well that's because I'm nice to them." Yoh sweat dropped again

That wasn't really nice but he swore he would do everything just to be with Hana.

Now on to the tortured soul's side of the story in other words Hao's side!

" A-Anna tadaima!" Hao said panting really hard

"Okaeri baka!" Anna said to Hao

Hao's vein popped. He didn't like this one bit.

"_Why must he, the great Asakura Hao do training! He, the one who has surpassed being a regular human! He who has mastered the five elements! He who was-_" He was cut off

"Ok I get it now stop the complaining and continue your training. Don't forget I can still read minds!" Anna pointed to the backyard where Hao was to do 5000 sit ups and push ups

Back to Yoh's side of the story

After feeling a bit sick from the rollercoaster they went to other rides like the bumper cars. They even went to the arcades there to play. Well of course sometimes someone would cheat by using their oversouls. But it was all fun and games. They even went to the horror house which Hana and Opacho were having a hard time trying to push Yoh in who almost got caught by Opacho acting weird. Later on they ate. They had a lot of free coupons and Hana and Yoh had an eating contest. Opacho was the referee and guess what. Yoh won.

"Hana see even in an eating contest you can't beat me! Ahahahaha ok one more before the sun sets then we have to go somewhere else." Yoh stood up and walked off with Opacho and Hana beside him

They went to the ferris wheel and saw the most beautiful sunset when they were at the very top of the ride. Then soon the sun slowly disappeared before them and the sky was painted black with glitters of stars. It was great.

"Ok time to go I have one more place for you guys to see."

They walked out of the amusement park and back to that empty place. Yoh summoned the spirit of fire but it didn't come out.

"Spirit of --- ACHOO!" Yoh sneezed

"Huh since when did you get a new spirit uncle Hao?" Hana asked

"BLESS YOU HAO SAMA!" Opacho smiled

"Thanks Opacho and I sneezed sorry. Ahem, Spirit of Fire" Yoh summoned again and the spirit of fire stood behind them

They climbed on and they headed towards a park.

Now back to Hao's tortured side of the story.

It was already almost 2 hours before the sun would set time. Hao came in the house and fainted as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Ahhh floor sweet sweet cold floor." Hao was looking like Yoh at the moment

"_Hey lazy get up and make dinner!_" Anna shot at Hao telepathically

Hao stood up immediately, "YES ANNA!"

Hao ran up to the kitchen. He was making a good impression of Yoh unintentionally. Now he knew why his brother acted the way he did. But he still doesn't fear Anna just gets surprised by what he learns by staying with her.

"(sigh)"

It was supposedly sukiyaki night. He had to prepare everything. He even had to buy the grocery with his money. It's a good thing he had lots of money back at camp. He could only hope that his brother hasn't found it and used it on something stupid. But he already probably used it. Hope he spent it well.

"STOP SLACKING OFF YOH AND PREPARE THAT SUKIYAKI!" Anna shouted from the dinning room

"Ya Yoh! I can eat a whole horse!" Horo shouted

**BONK!**

"Shut up or he won't finish preparing! You're distracting him ainu baka!" Ren scolded Horo

"Well you're not helping either by screaming and shouting!" Horo shot back

"ME! You're the one who did it first!" Ren snapped

Hao looked at them as they continued to argue then he looked at Anna. Anna had her hair covering her eyes. She was shaking in a bad way. He summoned Amidamaru.

"AmidamaruinHarusameinUtsunoMetamenoTsurugi!" He said quickly

"Why… Don't…. You… Both…. Just….SHUT UP!" A powerful wave of furyoku surged through the room which caused the two boys to blast of through the room

**SHING!**

That was the second time Hao saw Anna kick like that and he knew how much it would've hurt those weaker shaman. The last time was during the time when he had confronted Anna and kicked him in the nuts. XD. Ouch!

"Ouch that must've hurt." Hao said bringing down Yoh's oversoul shield

"Yoh-dono you seemed to have improved using your OS!" AMidamaru complemented his so called Yoh-dono

Hao put on a cheesy smile and Amidamaru flew off. Amidamaru must've been really happy since it had been so long since his Yoh-dono had use him as his guardian though he was wondering since his Yoh-dono merged with the great spirits he could've just stood there without getting hurt but nevertheless he was happy.

Back to Yoh's side of the story.

They landed in a clearing they went towards a lake where there were some people on mats. The sun set beautifully. Then an hour later after that the sky was colored by beautiful lights.

"Wow! Fireworks! They're cool!" Hana screamed out in joy

"Yes Opacho likes fireworks too!" Opacho jumped in glee

Yoh walked to a small booth and bought slim three little sticks. He went back to Hana and Opacho and gave them a stick each. Opacho knew what these were she had played with a lot of them during every new years when Hao would set up all of the fireworks. As for Hana it's the first time he ever held one so he looked at it. He just stared.

"Heh. Here ya go" Yoh lit up the fireworks and they crackled and danced merrily

"Ow!" Hana had burnt himself as the fireworks crackled.

Yoh picked up the fireworks and gave it to Hana, "You hold it like this ok?"

Hana smiled at Yoh. Though Yoh couldn't smile as bright as earlier that day since the day was about to end and his time was almost up. All he could do right now was enjoy the time he had left. They were supposed to meet back at come place in the park at that same time.

"Opacho can you wait here here for a while I need to talk to Hana." Yoh smiled

"Ok! Anything for Hao-sama Opacho will obey!" Opacho smiled back

"Ok Hana let's go." Yoh took Hana's hand and they strode off into the forest

They walked for quite a while. The silence was awkward. Then they came to a small clearing beside a pond.

"Ok Hana you can sit there first on that rock there." Yoh told Hana

"I have something very important to tell you." Yoh said

Ok now back to Hao's side of the story. It was dinner time.

"Ahh! I'm full that was so great!" Horo stretched, "Ouch my back."

"Yah considering all the bruises and how much bandages Faust had to use that was still a good meal." Ren said with a satisfied look

"Ok I'm going to bed!" Horo stood up

"Yup me too." Ren headed for the same direction as well

It was only Anna and Hao left in the room.

"I have to go to the park to switch back. Considering now I know what my brother is going through I understand him a bit more and it was fun. SO see you again Anna-chan." Hao stood up and left before turning back and smirking at her

Anna took a sip of her tea, "Baka!" She put it down

Hao walked well he actually sprinted. It wasn't that he wasn't capable of running from the onsen to the park it was just that it bothered him to waste his strength on such human like actions but oh well it was fine.

The sun had already set as he made his way to the park. When he got there he saw a fireworks booth and bought some. Oh how he just loved these. He sat in the grass and played with some of them.

The sky was painted with different colors. He glanced to the left and saw his brother. He just smiled. He stood up and made his way to a small pond in the forest. There were fireflies. He sat at a rock near the pond and gazed at them.

"Ahh… The beauty of nature." He said

There were footsteps.

** Here's a cliffe well not really I just wanted to end it here or else everything will go screwy and wrong and not in order so there. hope you enjoyed that!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mind Wipe

**Hey guys! It's me again here to update yap enjoy! I will take long to update cause it's my finals for the first term ya.**

**Chapter 13: Mind Wipe**

Yoh told Hana to sit on the rock near the pond, "I have something important to tell you."

Hao came out behind from one of the trees.

"O-otou-san!" Hana screamed

"Well Yoh you're late as usual." Hao said

"Well I wanted to spend this time with Hana. It was only a few minutes." Yoh replied

"Well in any case everything will still go according to the deal made with Matamune." Hao said

"Yes I know I haven't forgotten."

"Well we should get on with it. Matamune would've been done with the others by now. You should say good bye and we don't have much time. Matamune's mind wiping powers only last for so long." Hao said as he looked down

Yoh knelt down to Hana's level, "Hana, I-I'm so happy we got to spend this time together."

Yoh hugged Hana.

"Uncle Hao…." Hana said softly

Yoh took off his wig and a shocking surprise to Hana.

"O-otou-san! But I don't understand." Hana said looking back and forth at Hao and Yoh

"Don't you get it Hana? They changed places. That's why when I thought Hao-sama was acting strangely a while ago and his furyoku seemed different it could only mean one thing." Opacho explained

"Otou-san!" Hana hugged Yoh, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too and so does your mom." Yoh's tears streamed down his cheeks as he hugged Hana tighter

Yoh took something out of his pocket. "Hana here you go at least here's something to well I can't really say remember the time we had together."

Hana looked at it. It was an orange keychain. He remembers how his dad loves oranges. He kept it in his pocket. "Why would I forget this time we spent I will never forget it."

"Hana see I made a deal that after this day all those and that means including you who got involved with this day of ours has to be mind wiped." Yoh said sadly

"BUT! BUT I DON'T WANT TO FORGET! I DON'T WANT TO!" More tears fell

"Ok it's time." Matamune said appearing from thin air

Yoh held Hana's hand and he whispered, "Don't worry you won't forget. They'll just be locked away. Just use that key I gave you and they will stay."

Matamune did some sort of spell and Hana and Opacho fainted. Yoh carried Hana and walked towards Hao.

"Take care of him and make him stronger." Yoh said

"Ok but first things first. Give me that wig. It will take about three years for my hair to grow back." Hao said

Yoh handed him the wig and said, "You should keep that look."

"HAHA very funny." Hao summoned the spirit of fire and then flew off

Hana woke up. "That was a weird dream."

He reached into his pocket and found an orange shaped keychain and he smiled.

"I was wrong that was a good dream."

Off to Yoh's side

Yoh came home late at night and Anna went to him.

"Why didn't you just take Hana?" Anna asked

"Well I think it would be good if he spent time with Hao. It will make him stronger." Yoh replied

"Just get him back soon." Anna said

Yoh smiled. As Anna was about to go up to their room she stoped and spun around.

"By the way it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"What?" Yoh's voice echoed for miles away

**It took me longer since I have a major exam and it's short cause it is! review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Short Encounter

**Hey guys my finals are finally done. Phew. --;;; they were hard. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 14: Short Encounter**

Another fine normal, not so peaceful, day in Funbari Onsen. There were a lot of customer's today. It's been 3 days since Yoh switched places with Hao. Yoh was glum again. He missed Hana. He doesn't know why he still left Hana with Hao. Yoh didn't even trust him so much. Though it's for his own good. Being Shaman King and at the same time being Anna's wife was kinda tiring. But that's his life. He's been adjusting since then. Yoh is now starting to doubt in his ability in trusting people.

"_Oh no! What if I was wrong! What if Hao breaks his promise! What if I never see Hana again! What… What if-_"

"Yoh you can think about that later! We have to attend to the customers! Now go and get on to the kitchen! Tamao needs your help!" Anna scolded Yoh at the desk

A few turned their heads at Anna and Yoh's direction. Anna gave a glare then went on and asked them if they needed help switching back amazingly fast into her kimono.

"Ohayou gozaimasu! Welcome to Funbari Onsen! How may we be of service?"

Yoh sighed, stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Ne! Tamao what do you need help with?" Yoh asked smiling

Ponchi and Konchi floated around the kitchen with the dishes and stuff.

"Oh… Yoh sama… I-I just need help getting these to the customer's" Tamao said

"Ok then." Yoh smiled and took the breakfast and sped out the door

Hao's side of the story

Hana hummed happily eating his breakfast after doing all his laps.

Hao noticed this.

"Hmmmm what are you so happy about?" Hao asked

"I had a nice dream 3 days ago!" Hana said smiling happily

"Oh ok. Hana tell me do you miss your mom and dad?" Hao asked another question

"O-of course I don't! I can fend for myself! I'll show them I'm strong!" Hana was trying to think of something else to hide was he was really thinking and feeling.

Hana missed his parents but he did not want to be weak he wanted to show his mother and father that he was strong.

"Calm down I only asked you a question." Hao said

Opacho shot up, "Opacho is done! The food was great!"

"Ok then." Hao smiled

Hana stood up, "I'm done too. Thanks for the food."

"Don't forget to do your training right after you clean that up." Hao reminded Hana

"Yes I won't forget." Hana said

"And that I increased all your training!" Hao added

"WHAT?" Hana exclaimed

"Oh c'mon I only increased your training by 60 no biggie." Hao said

"WHHHHAAAATTT?" Hana screamed.

"Oh come on. You do wanna get stronger right and besides no pain no gain so you better start moving if you wanna finish early. I'll give you something special if you could finish the first half of your training by noon." Hao said

"Ok fine as long as you make the prize good." Hana ran off

"Opacho." Hao called

"Yes Hao-sama?" Opacho came running

"How much money do we have left?" Hao asked

"Umm well Hao-sama we don't have much left." Opacho said

"Oh it couldn't be that bad." Hao looked at the wallet

"WHHHHAAAAAATTTT! YOH!" Hao screamed

Yoh's side of the story

"ACHOO!" Yoh sneezed, "Someone's talking about me."

"Pitter Patter"

"Yikes it's starting to rain better make it fast." Yoh started to sprint

Yoh ran under tree to take at least some shelter from the rain.

Hao;s side of the story

"Ame (rain)" Hao said as looked up at the clouds

Hana jogged and then it started to rain. Hana saw a tree and took cover.

Yoh heard footsteps. It felt like. It was a shaman. He recognized this furyoku and jumped up to the highest branch of the tree.

Hana sighed. He thought he felt something but he guessed that he was imagining things.

Yoh couldn't believe it. It was his son. That meant Hao's camp was near by.

(Just to say Hao moves a lot right.)

He couldn't do anything. He wanted Hana to be strong he could only choose Hao. He was most suitable for something like this. Yoh just sat there for a long while.

The rain stopped. Hana started off again.

After he made sure he couldn't feel his son's furyoku anymore he jumped down and made way towards the opposite direction. It would be a long time before he would be able to talk to Hana again.


	15. Chapter 15: 8 years later

**Hey guys here I am again. Sorry for not updating faster. Thanks so much to all of you who review my story thank you so much! **

**Chapter 15: 8 Years Later**

Time passed by. Hana went around the world seeing various places with Hao to train. Time passed by. Hana grew older. He became smarter and stronger. Time passed by. Hana is now 14. Everyone is 8 years older.

8 years of training have gone by since Hana had seen his father. It's been 8 years and he's almost forgotten about how his father was even though he was with his father's twin.

Hao had seen Hana grow. He had taken care of him, trained him, and made him stronger. He always saw his brother in Hana. After all he was his son. Hana was now a teenager.

The five elemental warriors who control one of the five elements, the spirit of fire which has long been in Hao's possession, the spirit of thunder which has been obtained by Tao Ren, the spirit of wind which was now controlled by Chocolove, the spirit of rain which is being used by Horo Horo, and finally the spirit of earth which Hana Asakura will try to obtain on the forth night of the month of the earthly harvest. In plain English it meant 3 months from now.

The spirit of earth which should've belonged to Yoh but since he became shaman king nobody else had obtained it yet.

The sun rose up. There on the bed the 14 year old boy with messy blonde hair woke up. He got up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and looked up at the wall clock. It read 5:34.

"Oh well time to get up." He said getting off his bed then changing his clothes.

He went to the kitchen and Hao was there.

"Good morning Hana." Hao greeted with a smile on his face.

"Ohayou uncle Hao!" Hana greeted back.

Hana had grown so much taller. He was thin but strong. He almost looked like a photocopy of Yoh when he was 14 only if he had messy blonde hair.

Hana went out the door.

Hana was going on his training route of 1000 laps around the whole country side. They were in America. They had gone all around the world. They had gone to the places with the most rugged unlivable terrain. They had gone into the deepest darkest caves. They had gone through the hottest climates. They've climbed the highest peaks and seen the deepest depths of the ocean. There has been no corner of the world they haven't gone. Hao showed him the most incredible things, things which humans have not seen. Hao had taught him almost everything.

Yoh's side of the story.

Yoh rose up early in the morning for his training. Anna had multiplied his training by ten fold now compared to before. He had also been put on a new diet. Yoh got up the bed but before that kissing Anna on the cheek. He got slapped. Anna was still asleep though.

"Baka." She mumbled

Yoh rubbed his right cheek and just smiled. Then he went out the door. He went downstairs and started to prepare for breakfast. He couldn't leave Anna hungry. She would get mad and grumpy. He always had to make something special for Anna during breakfast to make her happy. Sure Tamao was in charge of the customer's breakfasts so he need not worry about that unless if there were a lot of customers.

After an hour or so he finished. It was apple tart. Yoh put it on a tray with some apple juice. He took it upstairs to Anna. He went inside their room.

"Anna, Anna wake up I've got your breakfast for you." Yoh woke Anna

Surprisingly for the second time….

**SLAP**

"A-anna what did I do now?" Yoh asked

"It's because you're suppose to be training right now." Anna plainly said getting up, "But thanks anyway. Now go train or do you want me to double your training load?"

"Yes Anna." Yoh smiled and he walked off

Back to Hao's side of the story

Hana had finished his training for the morning and had gone back to camp. Hao was in front of a fire as usual. He was cooking stew.

"Hana this stew is almost done. So anyway later on I'm taking you somewhere so this means you won't train later afternoon.

"YES!" Hana jumped

Opacho looked worried though. Hao knew how worried Opacho was so he comforted her.

"Don't worry. I believe that he'll make it just like Yoh did." Hao sent a telepathic message to Opacho and gave a reassuring smile

"Ok Hao-sama, whatever you say." Opacho smiled back

"C'mon it's time to go. We have to be there on time." Hao stood up and summoned the spirit of fire.

Hao hoped on the spirit of fire followed by Hana and Opacho. Then they took off and headed east. While on the journey Hao thought about what he was going to do.

"_This may be too much for Hana. I can't reassure if he will come back after this. This seems too harsh. No! I must not hesitate! This is for his own good! I promised Yoh! I promised that I would make his son stronger. Hana wishes to be stronger as well._" Hao thought and thought about it on the way.

They finally arrived at their destination. The spirit of fire landed at a snowy mountain top. Hao jumped down followed by Hana and Opacho. He lit a fire and they started to make camp.

Now on to Yoh's side of the story.

Yoh was tired of all the hard training for the day. He was so tired but he did not complain. He had to prepare dinner with Tamao. His cooking really has improved. He only needs to redo his cooking a few times nowadays. He was going to prepare fish stew. He finished. He brought it out to the dining table where Anna was already seated.

"What took you so long?" Anna asked

"Ehehhehe well you see I prepared something extra special." Yoh had lifted the cover from the dish.

"B-but this is… this is…." Anna said with her head down, "Why did you make this dish today! This was Hana's favorite dish!"

"Anna… It's because I have a feeling that… He'll come home soon." Yoh simply said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm…. This isn't good… Go redo it again." Anna said

"Ehhhh?" Yoh exclaimed

"It's not good enough now go redo it." Anna commanded

"Yes Anna." Yoh went back to the kitchen.

"_Oh Hana… I hope you're doing fine._" Anna thought

Back up the snowy mountain with Hao

Hana was sitting by the fire.

"Brrrr…. It's cold…" Hana complained, "Hey uncle Hao what are we doing on top of this cold mountain anyway?"

Hao had a serious look on his face and he was looking at Hana.

"Hey uncle Hao. What do we…." Hana was shocked

Something had hit Hana. It was Opacho. She had hit Hana with her oversoul.

"Wha-what's going on?" Hana was bleeding

Hao stood up and went over to his defenseless, bleeding nephew.

"I'm sorry Hana but this is for your own good. To obtain the spirit of earth you must train." Hao still looking serious

Hana had lost a lot of blood and was knocked out. Opacho bent over to check Hana's status.

"Hao sama he's still breathing." Opacho reported to Hao

"Don't worry he won't be for long." Hao said as he went to get the medical kit.

Hana heard footsteps moving away from him. Then there was only darkness and silence…


End file.
